


Взрывоопасный шоколад

by alba_longa



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, have you ever tried to find a proper gift for someone on st valentines day?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa
Summary: Не так уж просто найти что-то особенное на день святого Валентина





	

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается команде WTF Ghostbusters 2017.  
> Драбл написан на внеконкурс ко дню Святого Валентина.  
> Бета Luchenza

Не то чтобы Эрин Гилберт не доводилось прежде отмечать день святого Валентина. Вовсе нет. До колледжа, впрочем, праздновать было не с кем. Самодельные валентинки, кинутые в большой розовый ящик на первом этаже начальной школы до того, как она получила обидное прозвище, были не в счет.

Будучи одной из немногих девушек на курсе, скромная Эрин не пользовалась огромной популярностью. Но на свидания ее все же иногда приглашали. В подарок она обычно получала коробку со сладостями в фабричной упаковке в виде сердца или другую милую ерунду, и сама дарила что-то подобное. 

Время шло, повод считать день в середине февраля праздничным выпадал все реже. Но в этот раз все было не так. Сейчас ей был нужен по-настоящему _особенный подарок_ , потому что впервые в жизни она не чувствовала себя одинокой.

Именно поэтому доктор Эрин Гилберт уже третий час нарезала беспомощные круги по торговому центру. Специализированный магазинчик с подарками, забитый покупателями разного пола и возраста, не вызвал у нее интереса. Каким бы сложным ни был механизм очередного «прикола», у Хольцман все равно бы получилось намного лучше.

Отдел мягких игрушек и вовсе разочаровал. Цены на умилительных медведей известной марки подскочили буквально до небес. Что до остальных товаров... Эрин Гилберт являлась доктором физики, а не медицины, но даже с ее точки зрения ярко-алое плюшевое нечто напоминало отнюдь не сердце.

Быстро проскочив мимо небольшого помещения с занавешенными стеклами и вывеской «Товары для взрослых» и стараясь не думать о предполагаемом ассортименте, она забежала в следующую дверь. И тут же застыла, уставившись на манекен.

Великолепное красное кружевное белье идеально подошло бы Джиллиан Хольцман. Эрин не была уверена в размере, но подумала, что смогла бы подобрать подходящий. Однако ее смущало, что подарок вышел бы слишком интимным. Такое не вручишь в присутствии остальных. К тому же Эрин сомневалась, что Хольц будет это носить. Хотя...

Мягкий женский голос прервал ее размышления:

— Хотите порадовать своего мужчину?

— М-м-м, вообще-то нет, — попыталась объяснить Эрин.

— О, так значит вы еще только собираетесь соблазнить его, — понимающе кивнула продавщица. — Отличный выбор! У нас есть такое сливового цвета, идеально вам подойдет. А знаете, что самое интересное?

— Что? — Эрин не смогла удержаться от вопроса.

— Дополнительный пуш-ап в комплекте! — воскликнула сотрудница магазина и тут же добавила, понизив голос: — Мы же с вами понимаем, что в вашем положении не следует пренебрегать любыми средствами.

Прежняя Эрин, преподавательница Колумбийского университета, возможно, согласилась бы с ней и пошла в примерочную. Или, может быть, возмутилась бы неуместностью слов. Но нынешняя Эрин, охотница за привидениями, прыгнувшая в бездну за своей подругой, просто рассмеялась ей в лицо.

— Знаете, — легко и честно сказала она, — моей девушке, как и мне, не нужно притворяться, чтобы разглядеть красоту.

С этими словами Эрин покинула магазин нижнего белья. С ее души словно свалился камень. Им не нужен праздник, придуманный для сбыта залежалых товаров и состоящий из лицемерия и обмана, не нужны бессмысленные подарки.

И в этот момент она увидела то, что нужно. Огромный плакат на стене супермаркета гласил: «Новинка! Взрывающийся шоколад! Акция — третья шоколадка в подарок!»

Все еще улыбаясь, Эрин переступила порог продуктового и сразу направилась в кондитерский отдел. Хольцман однозначно обрадуется такому подарку, взрывы — это точно по ее части. И обязательно надо прихватить несколько пачек чипсов и тех крошечных шоколадных батончиков, которыми Хольц угощала ее еще до того, как они начали встречаться три месяца назад.

Новый ящик для инструментов станет отличной подарочной коробкой: за стойкой упаковки не удивляются причудам клиентов. А если кто-то все же попробует что-нибудь высказать, Эрин знает, что на это ответить.

Потому что они с Джиллиан любят друг друга. Потому что им плевать, что о них подумают. Потому что ее Хольцман _особенная_ и достойна самого лучшего.


End file.
